


Deadpool meets a Vampire

by Wolf1Pirate



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Hellsing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf1Pirate/pseuds/Wolf1Pirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool meets Hellsing universe need I go on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok it's been years since the last time I have written any fan fiction so please pardon my spelling and grammar. I am also writing this whole thing on my phone so some errors my be from my annoying auto correct,Feeling inspired I thought I would give it another try. So please be kind and constuctive criticism is welcome

       Some where in a small English village a rippleing vortex briefly opened spitting out a red and black spandex clad body. Pulling him self up susipcious snapping snapping sounds can be heard as the man quite litteraly pulls himself together. Looking around he noticed he may be the only living thing in the small town because apparently he has landed in a zombie town.  
       "Woohoo! All right nothing like a little cross dimensional travel to liven up a day. Oh and look how nice the author was to land me in the middle of a zombie hoard. Hell yes!"  
  With childish glee the infamous merc with a mouth jumped in to the fray and proceeded to rip apart the animated corpses. Twin blades flahed through the air, the pale moonlight reflected off the blood stained metal.  
       " I don't know where I'm at but they sure know how to make a guy feel wanted, but dam never thought I find some thing that smelled worse than me.Its called deodorant people and who does your dental cause he should be fired, better yet stripped naked slatherd in honey and buried in an ant hill. Now there's some thing I'd like to see. Now let's see bisection, vivisection, beheading, disembowelment, Yes dear readers I'm am describeing what I'm doing for those who can't see what I'm doing. Now now you rotting, putrescent maggot bags, there's plenty of Deadpool to go around, just watch the suit I just had it dry cleaned."  
     Deadpool continued his deadly games with the mindless hoard of undead, deftly avoiding their grasping hands and hungery mouths, his running commentary never stopping. Never stopping until several gun shots rang through the air dusting several zombies and exploding the mouthy one's head. Out of the darkness a tall figure in a long red coat appeared silver gun still smoking. Looking around the piles of ash and the still twiching body on the ground an insane fang filled grin split the tall interlopers face.  
"Well this could be interesting"


	2. Just a better class of vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh Dracula we met again.

"So last time on this show I had my head blown off by a rather toothy bastard in red. Kind of a dick move if I say so myself but hey got to love his style."  
The aforementioned toothy bastard watched the formally head less figure pull himself together and stand up. A dark laughter filled the air, an impossibly long and fang filled grin crossed over the face of the gunman.  
"Wonderful this looks like it will be an entertaining evening as oppsed to the boring monotony I was expecting. So tell me are you another Vatican experiment, or just another sad little imitation monster that seems to be popping out lately?"  
The regenerative mercenary stared at the vampire, his mask somehow conveying a shocked / surprised expression.   
Squeeeeee...  
"I just had my head blown off by Alucard the biggest bad ass vampire in this or any other universe. My life is complete. Near death expirence courtesy of Alucard, aka Dracula, aka Vlad the Imapler (bet that didn't just mean those villagers you killed;-) ) I must say it is an honor to be almost unalived by you. Your just a better class of vampire all together, I mean dude You brush sunlight off like it's a mosquito and You don't sparkle like a fairy rolled in glitter. You are a way better Dracula than that white haired pussy in my universe. That guy is so dickless I managed to steal his fiance and you should see what I look like under this mask, it's like the unholy combination of one of those really sad ugly dogs and a naked mole rat. To answer your questions I'm none of those things, I mean dude does this exalent hunk of spandex look like it was produced any where near a church, I would probably burst in to flames if I went near one of those places. Nope I'm am the Merc with a mouth, the regeriating degenerate, I'm Deadpool. Wich is kind of funny considering you literaly have a pool of dead souls inside you."  
"You seem to have a lot of information for some one with such a big mouth. Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now."  
"Well for one thing I can't die, for another as epic as it would be a fight between us would probably last till judgment day. I mean you can't die I can't die where's the fun in that? Some one needs to die eventually. Besides given the lack of sad annoying blonds around here things are just about to get interesting I think it would be fun to hang around and watch, I mean they just canncelled my,favorite show on tv anyway so what else is there to do but live the greatest vampire anime ever?!?"  
(to be continued because the author has no idea where this thing is going and should probably get back to her job)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here's chapter 2. If your reading this a review would be great, thoughts feelings, what ever would be nice. Might inspire me to write more or just scrap this


End file.
